they make the highs higher
by RELvox
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have always been flirty...maybe they need a little something to push them together. Please R&R!


**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since my last fic so I thought I'd bang this one out. Fluffy fluff smut. Nothing more, nothing less. Please take the time to review – it makes me smile!**

"I feel like I haven't seen you in years," Quinn said, sipping a non-fat latte as Rachel diligently removed her coat, scarf, and gloves.

"Well, maybe we should coordinate our dates so that we don't wind up not seeing each other for a week," Rachel replied as she gratefully reached for the other coffee on the table.

"Hey, it's not my fault you've turned into a complete player," Quinn said with a wink.

"Two dates, Quinn!" Rachel huffed. "Two dates does not a player make."

"Whatever you say, Berry," Quinn said, laughing. "So, how were they?"

"Epic. Totally epic."

"Oh?" Quinn said, her eyebrow raised. "Do tell."

"Not epic as in wonderful," Rachel corrected. "Epic as in epic failures. Don't worry, Fabray."

"Why would I worry?" Quinn asked.

"Because I'm still on the market," Rachel said, leaning closer to her friend. "Don't think I don't know that you're madly in love with me."

"It's not a secret," Quinn said, smirking even though she felt her pulse quicken just a tiny bit. Ever since she and Rachel became friends at the end of senior year in high school, this innocent flirting had just been part of their relationship. It was easy, fun, and neither of them actually acted on it.

"Still, tell me about the poor idiots who thought they had a chance with you," the blonde said.

Rachel smiled, her cheeks coloring a tiny bit. "Well, the Tuesday guy, Scott, took me out to the Life Café. Which, in thought, was actually really sweet because of its connection to Rent. But in reality…Quinn, he ate with his hands."

"Rachel, normal people don't use a knife and fork to eat a burger," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Except that he ordered a salad," Rachel said.

"Wait," Quinn said, beginning to laugh. "He ate salad with his hands?"

"Oh, it gets better," Rachel said, leaning forward. "At one point, he got something stuck in his tooth. Here is your pop quiz of the day. Did Scott: a) excuse himself to go to the bathroom or b) stick his fingers in his mouth and fish it out at the table?"

"He didn't," Quinn said, her eyes wide.

"He did!" Rachel exclaimed, slamming her coffee down on the table.

"How could he possibly think that was okay?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"What I want to know is how he possibly thought he was going to get a kiss after that."

"I'm assuming you didn't kiss him, then," Quinn said, draining the rest of her coffee.

"Um, no. Call me crazy –"

"Crazy."

"Ha. Funny," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, there was no way I'd kiss him. An errant kernel of corn would have probably wound up in my mouth."

'That…is horrifying," Quinn said, wincing. "What about date number two?"

"I was actually really looking forward to date number two," Rachel said with a sigh. "Nicole. She's the one that works for Spotify."

"Oh right. The older woman," Quinn said with a wink.

"She's twenty-four, Quinn."

"And you're twenty. Ergo, older woman," the blonde said. "Regardless, what happened?"

"She's a vegan," Rachel said.

"Um, you were vegan for like, ten years."

"Right, but I didn't try to eat steak to impress somebody on a date after not having eaten red meat for five years."

"Oh my god," Quinn said. "How sick did she get?"

"She threw up twice on the way back to her house after I called it quits," Rachel said. "For some reason, she thought it would be appropriate to text me that."

"How do you find these people?" Quinn asked, shaking her head in astonishment.

"I attract lunatics, apparently," Rachel replied. "And yes, that includes you. Anyway, tell me about your date. What was her name, Victoria?"

"Vicky, yeah," Quinn said, leaning back in her seat.

"Well? How'd it go?"

"Fine, I guess," Quinn said. "She's smart, and beautiful…and funny."

"But?"

"But I didn't feel anything," Quinn said with a sigh. "Nothing. She's perfectly acceptable…more than acceptable, even. But I just didn't feel anything."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Quinn," Rachel said, leaning forward and taking Quinn's hand. "You can't force attraction."

"I know that," Quinn said. "I know. I just…I feel like I need to just get out of my own head for a while. I'm really starting to overthink every single thing I do."

"Well…that's actually a great segue for the next topic on the agenda."

"We have an agenda?" Quinn asked, smiling as she squeezed Rachel's hand.

"You mean besides the gay agenda?" The brunette said, quirking her eyebrow. "Yes. And the next item on our agenda is the party we're going to tomorrow night."

"I thought we were just going to a movie tomorrow," Quinn whined.

"Quinn Fabray, you do not need to see The Hunger Games for a fifth time," Rachel replied.

"But I – "

"No!" Rachel exclaimed. "I forbid it. Besides, what better way is there to get out of your own head than a party?"

"Is this one of those things that you've already made a decision about and no amount of reasoning with you will get you to change your mind?"

"Why, yes Quinn, it is," Rachel said, batting her eyelashes. "And may I just say how lovely it is that you know me so well?"

"Fine," Quinn sighed. "Where are we going?"

"I have to go to rehearsal, but I'll text you details tomorrow," Rachel said, looking at her watch.

"Got it," Quinn said, grabbing both of the empty cups and throwing them away.

"Oh and Quinn?" Rachel said as she put on her coat. "Look hot."

"I always look hot," Quinn said, winking.

"No, you always look beautiful," Rachel said. "Tomorrow, look hot."

"Is this your way of asking me to have Santana dress me?"

"Again, you know me so well." Rachel said, kissing Quinn's cheek before dashing back out into the cold.

…

"What, bitch?"

"Well hello to you too, Santana," Quinn said, rolling her eyes as she stared blankly at her closet.

"Cut to the chase, Fabray. I'm literally about to hang up on you," Santana said.

"Okay, fine. I need your help."

"Getting Berry into bed? You really don't."

"It's amazing how that joke hasn't stopped being funny even after two years," the blonde said.

"I know, aren't I just amazing?"

"Amazingly ugly," Quinn said.

"Seriously? That's your comeback?" Santana said, sounding a little bit too amused for Quinn's liking. "I feel like hanging up on you just to give you time to come up with something better."

"Santana," Quinn said, dredging up as much patience as she could. "I actually need your help."

"Firstly, the only reason I'm giving in so quickly is because B is almost home and I do not plan on being on the phone with you when she gets here. Secondly, what's up?"

"Noted," Quinn said. "I need you to make me look hot for a party tomorrow."

"You know my rules," Santana said. "If I help, my word is law."

"As long as you don't make me look like a whore, then fine."

"I'll make you look like a whore if damn well please," Santana said. Quinn could practically hear her smirking.

"Seriously, San, are you going to help me or not?" the blond said, sitting down on her bed.

"Are you going to listen to me or not?" Santana asked.

"Fine!" Quinn exclaimed, nearly throwing the phone across the room. "Fine! If you help me, I'll do whatever you want."

"Done. Now, all you have to do is say that to Berry and that stick up your ass might finally dislodge."

"Cute," Quinn said, rolling her eyes. "I'm picking Rachel up at 10. Be at my place at 8?"

"Negative. You be at my place at 8. There's no way you're wearing your own clothes," Santana said before promptly hanging up.

…

"Okay, strip," Santana said.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said.

"Less talk backy, more strippy."

"Okay, okay," Quinn said, pulling her shirt over her head. "Am I allowed to ask why?"

"My clothes are for built to handle a little bit of booty…maybe you're lucky enough to get your freshman fifteen on your ass."

"Lovely," Quinn said, rolling her eyes, as she hopped on one foot to remove her jeans.

"Really graceful, Fabray," Santana said. "I'm shocked that you haven't gotten laid in over six months. Totally floored."

"Nice," Quinn said. "And that was by choice. It's not like I haven't had offers."

"Right, because the offers weren't from Rachel," Santana said, looking Quinn up and down. "Not bad, Tubbers."

"Are you okay?" Quinn said, stepping forward and placing her palm on Santana's forehead. "That almost sounded like a compliment."

"Don't get used to it," Santana said, running her palm over Quinn's stomach. "But I'd be blind not to appreciate your body. If you weren't so hung up on Berry…"

"And if you weren't madly in love with Brittany," Quinn said, batting Santana's hand away.

"That too," Santana said. "Okay. Let's get started."

…

Santana, for all her talk, actually picked outfits that Quinn wasn't wildly opposed to. Unfortunately, Brittany came home just when Quinn had decided on an outfit and asked to see them all so that she could have a vote too. The good news was that they all voted for the same one: a short, low cut black dress that hung to every curve with a pair of knee high black boots and gold dangling earrings. By the time Brittany finished doing her hair and makeup – a messy, shaggy cut with sultry, smoky charcoal eyes and bright red lipstick – Quinn was running a solid ten minutes late. Checking her phone one last time to confirm the address, she hailed a cab.

…

As soon as Quinn opened the taxi door, about a half block away from the address, she saw Rachel waiting for her outside. From the looks of it, the brunette was texting her. And…yup. There was the text.

_Rachel: Where are you? _

Quinn was about to just call out Rachel's name, but stopped herself. Why not have a little bit of fun. As she walked closer to the brunette, she unbuttoned her coat so that her dress could be fully appreciated and typed out a quick reply.

_Quinn: Right in front of you. _

For a moment, Rachel's eyes darted all around her. But when they landed on her, Quinn swore she could see her friend's pupils dilate. Maybe that was wishful thinking, though. As she got closer, Quinn saw a flush spread on Rachel's cheeks. That…she wasn't imagining. Interesting.

"Quinn, you look…"

"Hot?" Quinn said, tucking a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. "Because I was told to look hot. And I hate to disappoint."

With that, Quinn walked past Rachel and into the brownstone, looking over her shoulder once. Rachel nodded dumbly and followed.

Quinn's upper hand didn't last long, however. As soon as Rachel took off her coat, Quinn forgot how to breathe. At this very moment, she wondered how she could ever innocently flirt with the brunette. Because right now, looking at her impossibly long legs, clad in skin-tight jeans, topped with four inch black heels, and at her red tank top that showed just a hint of gorgeous breasts…Quinn thought she was going to combust.

"Looks like the feeling is mutual, Fabray," Rachel said, and sauntered to the makeshift bar to get a drink.

…

"How much have you had to drink?" Quinn asked as Rachel downed another shot.

"Not nearly enough," the brunette said, pouring herself another.

"Nope," Quinn said, taking it out of her hand and drinking it. "I found something better."

"Oh?" Rachel said, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "And what is that?"

"This," Quinn said, smiling and holding up a joint. "We haven't smoked together in ages."

"That's because it's awful for my voice," Rachel said, shaking her head and reaching for the whiskey.

"Come on Rachel," Quinn said, leaning forward and pressing her body against the brunette's. She'd never taken the flirting this far, honestly, but she couldn't stop herself. And judging by the gasp that Rachel let out, she didn't want her to. "Don't you want to be bad? Just a little?"

"That's not a little bad," Rachel said, leaning forward and whispering in Quinn's ear. "That's very bad."

All of a sudden, Quinn couldn't see through the fog in her head. Yes, she'd always been attracted to Rachel, and of course, the flirting had always meant a little bit more than either of them had admitted. But this was a totally new feeling…the complete lust clouding her head when she looked at her best friend was, at this moment, totally and completely different. And she loved it.

"Well, I'm going to be bad," she whispered, then stepped back and lit the joint, taking a deep drag. "If you want to be bad with me, just let me know."

She was about to walk away when she felt Rachel's hand close on her forearm.

"Give me some," Rachel said, stepping closer to her friend.

"Anything you want," Quinn whispered as Rachel brought the joint to her lips.

Neither of them said anything for the next five minutes. They simply passed the joint back and forth, and it wasn't long before the effects of the pot started to kick in. Rachel felt her entire body pulsing with the beat of the music; the combination of the whiskey and the weed was dizzying. There was so much happening around her, but all she could focus on was the way Quinn was looking at her. She honestly thought she'd been the subject of every single one of Quinn Fabray's looks – hatred, pity, humor, friendship – but she'd never once seen Quinn look at her like this…like she wanted to devour her.

"Quinn," Rachel said, putting out the joint and stepping closer to her friend. "Take me home."

Quinn swallowed and nodded, then grabbed Rachel's hand and went to the bedroom to get their coats. After putting her own on, she held Rachel's out for her, making sure that her fingers brushed the skin of Rachel's arms as she eased the coat onto her.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat at the touch and her head lolled to the side as Quinn's fingers lingered momentarily on the skin of her neck before disappearing completely. Rachel swallowed and turned around slowly, easing herself into Quinn's space. Their lips were about to touch, about to finally touch, when a group of frat boys crashed into the room.

"Your place," Quinn said, quickly. "My roommate is home."

"My place," Rachel confirmed. "Now."

…

Somehow, once they were in a taxi, things got awkward. Neither was sure what to do until Rachel threw caution to the wind and scooted closer to the blonde, subtly letting her fingers graze Quinn's knee.

The moan that Quinn let out was involuntary because somehow, she felt that brief, simple touch, all the way to her clit.

Rachel gasped at the sound and moved her hand to firmly grasp Quinn's inner thigh, delighting in the way the blonde's dress rode up.

"Rachel," Quinn said, swallowing, as she squeezed the brunette's hand with her own and slowly moved it higher up.

"What?" Rachel said, licking her lips.

"That'll be twelve dollars," the cabbie said, pulling them both out of the moment. Quinn sagged on the seat while Rachel paid.

…

The girls just stared at each other in the elevator. Neither said a word.

By the time Rachel found her keys, Quinn was about to crawl out of her skin. As soon as they were inside the apartment, Quinn had Rachel pushed up against the door.

"Are you sure about this?" Quinn said, leaning in to Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel said, fisting her fingers in blonde hair and crashing their lips together.

Finally. Finally was the only word that came to Quinn's mind as she felt Rachel's body tremble against hers.

"How have we never done this before?" Quinn mumbled against Rachel's lips as she worked frantically to get the brunette's jeans off.

"I have no idea," Rachel said, unzipping Quinn's dress and watching it fall to the floor. "Oh my god."

"What?" Quinn said, stepping back in a pair of black lace underwear and a matching bra. "What's wrong?"

"I…christ, you're so beautiful," Rachel said, staring in awe at her friend.

"I thought I was supposed to be hot," Quinn said, smirking.

"You're hot," Rachel said, stalking towards the blonde. "You're so fucking hot I'm soaking through my panties."

"Jesus," Quinn said, closing her eyes briefly. "You can't say stuff like that to me right now."

"Why not?" Rachel said, lifting her own shirt off of her head and revealing tan, perky breasts.

"Because I'll eat you alive," Quinn said, pushing Rachel back into the door and connecting her lips with the soft skin of the brunette's neck.

"I want you to," Rachel said, reaching behind the blonde to undo her bra and moaning when she felt teeth scraping along her collarbone.

As soon as Quinn's bra was off, Rachel palmed both of her breasts, causing the blonde to jerk forward with a moan.

"Bed," Quinn said, stepping away and pulling Rachel with her. "We need a bed or I'm going to fall down."

"Bed," Rachel repeated, allowing Quinn to open her bedroom door before stepping in front of the blonde and pushing her down on the matress.

"There are so many things I want to do to you," Rachel said, straddling Quinn's waist as she sucked on Quinn's shoulder.

"Show me," Quinn said, her hips bucking up when she felt Rachel's mouth close on her nipple. "Jesus, that feels good."

"Yeah?" Rachel said, biting down gently before switching to the other breast. "You're really sensitive here."

"So are you," Quinn said, smirking, as she pinched Rachel's nipple.

"Fuck," Rachel said, arching her back and bearing down. "I really am."

"Christ," Quinn said, gripping Rachel's hips. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to finish before we even start."

"You're that easy to please?" Rachel joked as she trailed her hand down Quinn's stomach and toyed with the waistband of her underwear.

"No," Quinn said, spreading her legs. "You're just that gorgeous."

Rachel's eyes widened for a moment before a brilliant smile spread over her features. Slowly, she lowered her mouth to Quinn's and kissed her deeply, gently, and wonderfully. As she teased Quinn's tongue with her own, Rachel pushed her fingers below Quinn's underwear and began to play in the wetness.

Quinn let out a deep, guttural groan when she felt Rachel's fingers circling her clit. She hadn't even realized how badly she'd wanted the brunette before now.

"I want to watch you," Quinn said, easing away from Rachel's mouth.

Rachel grinned and nodded, before slipping two fingers into Quinn, who struggled desperately to keep her eyes open. All she wanted was to savor the vision of Rachel's body swaying on top of hers to match the feeling of long, slender fingers curling into her.

"Oh my god, Rachel" Quinn said, gasping when she felt Rachel's thumb circling her clit. "How are you…I don't even…_god,_ that feels so good."

"I want you to feel good," Rachel said, adding another finger as she watched Quinn's face contort with pleasure. She was sure she'd have permanent scars on her back from Quinn's nails digging into her, but she didn't care at all. She wanted them there.

"Rach, I'm…god, I'm so…close," Quinn said, her body now covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Then come for me," Rachel said, curling her fingers.

"Too soon," Quinn said, desperately trying to hold it off.

"We have all the time in the world," Rachel said, curling her fingers again and taking Quinn's nipple into her mouth. "Come for me now."

Quinn didn't have a choice. As soon as she felt Rachel's mouth on her, her entire body went rigid before shaking with pleasure as the orgasm washed over her.

"Oh my god," she said, completely out of breath. "Oh my god, Rachel."

"What, sweetheart?" Rachel said, gently easing her fingers out.

"Kiss me," Quinn replied breathlessly. "I need you to kiss me."

"I can do that," Rachel said, smiling, as she brought her lips to Quinn's.

"God," Quinn said, between long, lingering kisses. "Can I tell you a secret, now that the weed has mostly worn off?"

"Of course," Rachel said, resting her weight on top of the blonde.

"I didn't really know it until tonight, but I think I've wanted to do that for a long time," Quinn said, looking shyly at the wall. "I think you might be the reason I never feel anything on my dates."

"Well," Rachel said, lifting Quinn's face up so that they were looking into each others eyes. "I think that you may have to take me out on a date to test that theory."

"Yeah?" Quinn said, threading her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Definitely," Rachel said, leaning down to kiss the blonde again.

"Can I do something else first?" Quinn said, flipping them over so that her weight rested on top of the brunettes.

"You can do anything," Rachel said, her eyes instantly turning dark.

"Right now, I want to taste you," Quinn said, lowering her head to suck on Rachel's nipple.

"Christ, that feels so good," Rachel said, keening into the touch. "But that's not where I need you."

"Oh?" Quinn said, swirling her tongue down Rachel's sternum and to her belly. "Do you need me here?"

"Not there," Rachel said, her muscles shaking under the blonde's touch.

"How about here?" Quinn said, gently biting the inside of Rachel's thigh.

"Getting warmer," Rachel said, her body starting to writhe. "Really fucking hot, actually."

"Then you must be talking about here," Quinn said, winking at Rachel before dragging her tongue up to the brunette's clit.

"Fucking christ, yes," Rachel said, her eyes going wide as she placed one hand on the back of Quinn's neck and the other in her hair. "Right there."

Quinn moaned as Rachel met her halfway, the brunette's hips bucking slowly up into her mouth. She leisurely circled her clit with the tip of her tongue before biting down gently, smirking as Rachel's shrieked with pleasure.

"More, Quinn," Rachel begged. "I need you inside of me. Please, god, please."

Gently, Quinn teased Rachel's entrance with two fingers, groaning when the brunette lifted her legs and draped them over her shoulder, pulling her deeper in.

"Please please please," the brunette chanted, her hips consistently arching up.

Slowly, Quinn pushed her fingers inside of the brunette, reveling in the deep groan and the new flood of wetness that it caused.

"Oh fuck," Rachel said, her body shaking with the force of her pleasure. "Oh god, Quinn, yes. You're so fucking good. I'm going to come so hard."

Rachel barely got the words out before she felt Quinn adding another finger and curling them inside her as she bit down on her clit. When the orgasm hit, she saw stars. Actual, honest to god stars.

"Fuck! Quinn! Oh my god, yes," Rachel said, allowing Quinn to slowly work her down with her tongue until she was nothing more than a puddle on the bed.

"You taste amazing," Quinn said, working her way up the bed and kissing Rachel full on the lips.

"Apparently I do," Rachel said breathlessly as she licked the blonde's lips. "I bet you taste pretty good yourself, Fabray."

"That I do," Quinn said, rolling off of the brunette and curling into her. "Nothing's stopping you from finding out."

"You mean except for the fact that you're falling asleep?" Rachel asked, rolling over and spooning Quinn from behind.

"Except for that," Quinn said, sighing deeply.

"Tell you what," Rachel said, kissing Quinn's shoulder briefly. "Take me out on an amazing date tomorrow night, and you can be my dessert."

"I want dessert," Quinn said, sleepily. "Brownies and ice cream."

"Okay. First brownies and ice cream," Rachel said, smiling. "Then you."

"Brownies and ice cream first. Then sex," Quinn mumbled.

"Do you think your craving for brownies and ice cream will dissipate once the munchies end?" Rachel asked.

"Sex first, then brownies and ice cream," Quinn replied after a moment.

"That's what I thought."

**Please review!**


End file.
